Editing Guidelines
This page serves as a guide to help editors get started on this Wiki. Please read this article all the way through before making any edits if you are new! It will ensure that the edits you make are of the highest quality! General Rules *'DO' ask before making new pages. Most missing pages have already been made or are already planned by someone. *'DO' ask questions if you need any help, advice, or if you can't find something. *'DON'T' overwrite pronouns on pages before asking! The Wiki uses the pronouns given in-game for each character. *'DON'T' change the titles of articles. This completely messes up the links all throughout the Wiki. Terminology Try to keep terminology and descriptions consistent throughout the wiki, using formal and impersonal language. Avoid using "you", "we", and other second-person terms. ' * The Arcana uses 'United States English. As such, this Wiki also uses U.S. English. * Use "the Apprentice" when referring to the character that the player controls. * Use "the player" when referring to anything involving gameplay, such as choosing options. Formatting and Design Please keep to the formatting that is already on pages that are done. Examples below: :Setting page: Setting Example :Romanceable Character page: Romanceable Character Example :Side Character page: Boss Example :Major Arcana page: Major Arcana Example :Animal page: Animal Example Linking When linking to another page in the wiki, instead of using the entire URL as the link, use double brackets and simply type the name of the page. For example, the following code in the Source Editor: The Arcana Realm will appear as The Arcana Realm. When using the main editor, typing in the first pair of brackets will automatically create a pop-up window, which lets you type in the page name, tell you if the page link is valid or not, and allow you to visit the linked page directly from the editor. You can also link to any heading or sub-heading 'in a page by adding a # at the end of the page name and typing in the full header name, so the following: The Arcana Realm#The Hierophant's Realm will appear as The Arcana Realm#The Hierophant's Realm. You can then simply delete the extra text to get The Hierophant's Realm. To link like this in the Source Editor, add a pipe "|" between the link path and the text you wish to add the link to: The Hierophant's Realm When linking to an external source, like when linking the sources to trivia, simply highlight the text you want to add a link to, and insert the external source. To add an external link in Source Editor, use single brackets around the link with a space between the link and the text you want to add the link to, like so: Asra's favorite fruits are blue raspberries. This type of link will look like this: "Asra's favorite fruits are blue raspberries." *'DON'T 'add links to every mention of something that has another page. *'DO 'add links ONLY to the '''first '''instance of each topic mentioned in an article. Trivia Anything about a specific subject that's not related to in-game content is considered Trivia and should be put under the Trivia heading for that page. If no Trivia section is present, you may add it to the bottom of the page. Please refer to other pages that have trivia sections for its format. *'DON'T add any non-Arcana trivia, for example, meanings of names if they are not provided by the game or stated somewhere by the developers. *'DON'T' add theories and speculations to these sections unless there is clear evidence for it either in-game or confirmed by the developers. *'''DO '''properly source all additions to the Trivia sections Category:Rules